Frozen Legend
by Anonymous-Trouble-Maker
Summary: Tseng discovers a child frozen in time in an old lab of a rundown building.


Tseng examined the large lab in the lower level of the building. President Shinra had discovered the building while looking for a place to hold the company. He chose an old rundown skyscraper,and now Tseng was inspecting the lower levels of said building. With a few of expensive renovations the building would be ready. For now,President Shinra needed a layout of the old neglected structure. Tseng wasn't at all surprised by the condition of the place. And on top of all this,President Shinra's son Rufus had been missing for 20 years.

But he did find that it made him want to run home and scrub himself clean just by looking at the mud,dirt,and blood all over the walls and were scurrying about gathering old moldy breadcrumbs while pigeons snuggled in the walls.''So disgusting...''Tseng muttered.

The building had been abandoned for at least 30 years,and it was no surprise of what a simple 30 years had done to the place.

Throughout the large room were tables,a desk,and a computer. In the middle of the room Tseng inspected the old rusty tools that lay on one of the tables. Surgical knives of different lengths and sizes were neatly arranged on the tray,and there was a glass container about half the size of a soda bottle that gave of an eerie greenish glow. The top covering it was soft like human flash,proving that the only way to remove the liquid inside was with a syringe.

But what stood in the middle of the room was the strangest part of the room. A large glass tank reaching from the ceiling and stopping at a four foot stand. Whatever was in it was frozen in time. Tseng took a step closer and began to brush off the dust. There was a new voice that broke Tseng out of his concentration. ''What is that?'' The Wutain man sighed. It was Rude. ''I'm not sure. But it's not exactly empty. There's something in it.'' Rude approached a chair that had a body lying in it. There was a window above the wall with a small hole in the glass. ''Looks like whoever was working here was killed on the job.''

Tseng looked at the body lying in the chair. ''Indeed.'' Rude looked at his watch. ''I have to go see how the crew is doing on the president's office.'' Tseng nodded at him and Rude left,leaving Tseng alone. The man sighed. He couldn't believe that President Shinra would choose such a rundown building. Examining the glass again,Tseng went to continue brushing the dust off. Upon cleaning the glass,Tseng came face to face with a child,and it scared him enough that he fell over. A strange gust of wind blew and the dust was cleared away.

A gentle whisper echoed through the room as the dust cleared away.

''...Help me...''

The tank was perfectly visible now. A child was frozen in the glass structure. Small hands were pressed against the glass in his last moments,as if hoping for someone to help and save him. There was an expression of fear plastered on his face. Innocent blue eyes peered out in search of a chance of freedom,but Tseng could see that no such chance had come. Blond hair stood out in the frozen water. There was a single tear frozen to the child's cheek in sorrow. The sight was truly heart-breaking.

Tseng finally managed to stand,and when he did,he pressed his hand against the one behind the glass and stared at the face of the child.

''...Rufus...''

Tseng looked around and found a single dusty red switch on the control stand. There was writing written in Wutainese,showing that the child was lost to a group of Wutain scientists. Tseng approached it reached out for it. With a little effort,he pulled the switch in the opposite direction. Sounds of the old machine came as it tried to come to life. Tseng heard the sound small explosions,and that's when he decided to duck-in-cover.

...

An explosion occurred,one that threw Tseng across the room. His back struck the wall,knocking the wind out of him for a minute. ''Ow...that's gonna hurt in the morning,''Tseng muttered. He looked up at what used to be the glass tank and found the body sprawled out on the stand,blond hair dripping wet. Tseng got up and staggered towards the unconscious body just as help arrived to see what the noise had come from.

* * *

Tseng and his friends stared at the sleeping body that lay quietly on a bed in the Shinra infirmary. ''So this really is Rufus Shinra?''Reno said as he stared at the young boy. ''It would seem so. We'll know when he wakes up. What did the doctor say?''Elena asked curiously. ''He suffered from a minor concussion from the blast. The machine tried to defrost him,and it malfunctioned as everything was frozen in place,''Tseng stated.

''What do you think President Shinra's gonna say?''Reno asked. ''He's all ready been notified and on his way down.'' ''Tseng,you didn't describe him to President Shinra,did you?''Rude questioned. ''No. He said he'd rather wait until he got down here. Why?'' ''I got a bad feeling about this whole reuniting-father-and-son thing.'' ''What do you mean by 'bad feeling'?'' Rude sighed and glanced at the sleeping 12 year old. ''I feel like...like President Shinra shouldn't be anywhere near him. I feel like if we let President Shinra near him,he won't...live much longer. It just doesn't make sense. Shinra sounded pretty damn eager to see him.''

''Rufus has been missing for 20 years. I'd think Shinra would be eager to see his son.''

* * *

**Tell me what you thought! I'll have a sequel real soon! ^^**


End file.
